L'amour façon Sebastian
by Patiichou
Summary: Grell ferait tout pour séduire Sebastian. Sauf que ce dernier se montre cruel envers lui. Comment faire pour séduire Sébastian ? OS ! Attention ! Fou rire ganrantit !


Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une OS sur le manga Black Butler (ou Kuroshitsuji si vous préférez). J'espère que vous aimerez ! Note : Grell est un homme qui se travestit et il aime les hommes, au cas où =D Bisous et bonne lecture !

L'amour façon Sebastian. 

**PDV Grell :**

J'arrivais dans une ruelle, une femme était à terre, morte. Lisa d'Edimbourg, voyons ce que tu as fait de ta vie… C'était une jeune fille, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge. Oh ! Elle est magnifique !

Pour une fois, je pris la robe d'une des mortes, premier écart dans mon métier de Dieu de la mort. Ensuite, je visionnais sa lanterne cinématique. Je visionnais sa vie, une vie malheureuse, battue par ses parents lorsqu'elle était jeune, devenue prostituée à 13 ans, morte à cause d'une histoire d'argent…

« Repose en paix Lisa d'Edimbourg ! Et, merci pour cette magnifique robe ! »

Enfin, quelqu'un avait du goût ! J'avais finis ma journée, avais ramassé le nombre d'âme du et repartais avec ma robe. Je décidais d'aller rendre une petite visite à Sebastian. Le petit morveux devrai être bientôt couché ! Nous aurons toute la nuit, tous les deux !

J'enfilais ma robe et déposais mes autres vêtements sous un arbre avant d'arriver dans le jardin du manoir Phamtomhive. La fenêtre de Ciel montrait qu'il ne dormait toujours pas. Une ombre passa derrière les rideaux, mon Sebastian !

La lumière s'éteignit dans la chambre du gamin ! Enfin ! Sebastian était à moi pour la nuit ! Je me mis à chanter, « Un jour mon prince viendra… »

**PDV Sebastian : **

Je venais de coucher le maître et m'apprêtais à aller en cuisine mais entendis quelqu'un dehors. Je sortis et aperçus une ombre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Une voix, celle de Grell, me répondit tout en sortant de l'obscurité. Il était vêtu d'une robe rouge et se tenait dans une posture tel un mannequin : une main sur les hanches, l'autre dans les cheveux, une jambe un peu écartée, un sourire… Ridicule !

« Oh ! Sebastian ! Quelle beauté ! Toi et moi, le clair de lune, c'est si romantique ! »

Pitié ! Pas lui ! Au moins une fois par semaine, il venait avec Mademoiselle Elizabeth et m'ennuyait pendant des heures ! Maintenant, il venait aussi la nuit !

« - Je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner de mon maître. Chez les Phamtomhive, on ne traîne pas !

- A cette heure-là ? Il vient juste de se coucher ! Mon Sebastianounet ! »

Quel surnom ridicule ! Répugnant ! Il arriva prêt de moi, ferma les yeux et se préparait à recevoir un baiser. Ah ! Il allait me mettre en retard dans mes tâches !

A la place, je lui mis un coup de plateau repas et il vola, avant de retomber mollement au sol. Il ne comprenait rien ! Il se releva, me fixa en souriant.

« Je vois, tu préfères l'amour à la dure ! Sebastian ! C'est si excitant ! »

Il courra vers moi, bras tendus, ses lèvres prêtes à m'embrasser. Je reculais d'un pas, me retrouvant à l'intérieur et je fermais la porte. Je l'entendis s'écraser contre cette dernière, ça devait faire mal ! Je partis vers la cuisine, libéré de Grell…

**PDV Grell :**

Ouille ! Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi il ne se laissait pas faire ? Ah ! Sebastian ! Je faisais le tour du manoir et arrivais à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sebastian faisait la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Peut-être qu'une chanson lui ferait plaisir !

« Mon Sebastian ! Toi et moi, Sebastian… »

**PDV Sebastian : **

Je m'appliquais à ma tâche quand, dehors, j'entendis quelqu'un chanter. Il tenait à réveiller le maître ou quoi ? En plus, quelle chanson ridicule ! Il va se mettre à pleuvoir s'il continue !

Je récupérais l'eau de vaisselle dans un seau, ouvris la fenêtre, Grell !

« Sébastian ! »

Je lui lançais le contenu du seau, refermais la fenêtre, enfin ! Maintenant, je crois que je vais pouvoir travailler tranquillement !

**PDV Grell :**

Je suis tout trempé ! J'ai des restes de repas sur moi ! Pourquoi Sebastian ? Pourquoi ? Que faut-il faire pour que tu m'aimes ? Je repartais, triste… Mais, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Sebastianounet !

**Alors, votre avis ? C'est ma première OS, peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres ! Bisous !**


End file.
